Digimon: War Everlasting
by Toffy
Summary: The world was once healed by five kids the Digidestined, but the digital world is still troubled and divided. Can the old group, along with some 'new' kids and their digimon save the day?
1. Chapter 1

**I worte this story using characters, names places and ideas from a roleplay I am part of and all things included within this story are copy writed, either by me or their original creators, _so you can not use any of them without permission_. The story is actually the 'second season' of an on going story. The first season story was written by my friend, ****Angel of Hope and Miracles****and is called 'Digimon: Extreme' in case you want to read it.**

**Prologue**

_The four angels that protect the digital world shall soon have an even bigger task to take care of. The trinity shall be formed as the fourth angel takes up his destined duty to protect the Maiden of light, the Digital Queen. _

The maid, she has links to the digital world that data, spirit and soul can not define. This world and the 'real' world are united within her, are defined by her.

The Lord Protector must do all in his path to protect the maiden. This angel must preserve this maid, for the cost of her life would tip the balance of the digital world beyond repair.

The dark ones will try to take her. They will try to break her, to steal her aura, to steal her power, but this protector must not let them prevail, at any cost...

_This maiden, shall protect the digital world. She and the destined ones shall rise to rebuild the digital world from the ashes and destruction left in Dark ones' wake._

Blue eyes were shrouded heavily by tired lids. Golden blonde hair fell into them and was then pushed away fruitlessly.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry." Rose pushed herself away from the dusty wall, muttering her apology to the student that had passed her rather aggressively. She brushed herself off after being pushed into the dusty wall, brushing her hands over the dreadful school uniform, a navy pleated skirt, a navy blazer, green and yellow knee length socks and a matching tie.

"I look like I've caught a dreadful disease and lost all sense of taste." Rose muttered as she inspected herself in the mirror of her locker.

"Who designed this thing anyway? They need their eyes testing."

"Who are you talking to?" Rose looked around the door of her locker to see her friend, Hunter, standing there.

"Myself." Hunter shook his head with a smile and Rose looked at him, a sort of mock indignation on her face,

"What? It's the only way I can have a decent conversation." Hunter laughed, but the light hearted mood soon fizzled out. A sort of cold feeling washed over them, Hunter thought it was just a breeze, but he noticed that Rose was positively shaking and her face had gone pale, as if she were about to be sick.

"You OK?" Hunter asked with a concerned expression and Rose nodded weakly, turning back to her locker, watching in her mirror as Josh Ramses walked past. Her stomach felt like it was knotting itself and she'd gone so light headed, she thought she might pass out.

"I hate that guy." Hunter said, his nose wrinkled as if he'd just smelt something truly horrific. Rose had to agree with him. Normally passive, without a bad word for anyone, Rose intensely disliked the boy that had just walked past, but did not understand why. Whenever he walked past and sneered at her in his usual way, Rose felt the cold feeling envelope her, it felt like cold water was filling her lungs, freezing her from the inside out, she couldn't breathe, her head began to spin and her stomach tossed and squirmed, making her feel sick. Yet when he went away, the feeling would lift and she felt as if she could breathe again.

"Are you coming to chemistry?" A familiar voice asked and Rose snapped out of her stupor. She looked up and nodded, following Hunter down the corridor to the chemistry room, the pair completely oblivious to the stares of other students, as well as the sour expressions of hopeful girls and boys alike. Hunter sneaked a sideways look at Rose as they trudged the familiar path to the chemistry classroom. She looked very ill all of a sudden, she was pale underneath her flushed cheeks and her eyes looked extremely heavy, tired and puffy.

The class proceeded as normal, chemical reactions of group 1 metals. The teacher, Mr. Ianson continued with a demonstration. The group crowded round, trying to see how Magnesium burned in Oxygen. As the class looked at the bright white light Magnesium gave, Hunter looked at Rose. She looked like a ghost; the light coming from the Magnesium didn't improve matters.

He looked back to the experiment, thinking he would persuade Rose to go and see the school nurse later, when the clanging of a wood-topped metal stool reached the collective ears of the class. This was closely followed by the sound of shattering plastic as a pair of safety-specs smashed on the floor. There were girls screaming and Hunter peered over the panic-stricken class to see Rose lying on the floor, she was unconscious with a huge gash in her cheek where the plastic of the safety specs had caught her and there was blood slowly trickling from her hair line.

"Rose? Rose!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, all names places etc are copy writed and can not be used without permission from myself or the original owners. I would also like to point out that I do not own Digimon or Bandai. And now that that's done, here's chapter two, or rather the first chapter as the previous 'chapter' was the prologue.**

**The hope of an ally and a befuddled blonde**

Momo Usuki stared at her partial reflection in the window. She tried to gaze past it into the street below and envied the children playing football in the road. She wasn't one for playing sports, but at least they could breathe and actually _feel_ the cool afternoon's breeze on their faces.

Ever since her father's death and her mother's confinement to her bed, Momo had not stepped foot outside of her own house, or at least, she couldn't remember doing so. Her mother had forbidden her to step into the outside world for fear of losing her like she had lost her husband. She paid for a house tutor to visit Momo every day so she would not have to attend school and ordered the weekly shopping using her laptop or phone so Momo wouldn't have to leave the house to go to the shops.

Whilst Momo understood her mom's fear and appreciated the fact that her mother did not want to lose her, she felt imprisoned, like a bird in a cage, trapped with in the very place she was supposed to call home.

"Some day I'll get out there into the real world and I'll make friends and finally breathe fresh air." Momo whispered wistfully, still staring out of the window.

"I just hope that day comes soon." She turned to look at her room. The pale yellow walls cheered her up slightly as she flopped onto the pale green bedspread and stared at the white ceiling. It was then that she noticed a slight tinge to the wall colour and realised it was being caused by the light from her computer screen.

She got up to examine the machine more closely as she could have sworn she had turned it off. A message box had appeared on the screen, but before she had time to read it there was a bright flash and Momo's room was left exactly as it was before… Only this time, there was something missing… Or rather someone… Momo had gone…

"How in God's name did I end up here! … And where exactly is here, anyway!" As the girl got up in shock she almost fell into the lake behind her. She sighed heavily and fell back onto the grass. The cool, damp, green blades tickled her nose slightly and she wrinkled it slightly before rolling onto her back and looking at the sky.

"Think, Angel, think! What happened and how did you get here?" The teen muttered furiously, closing her eyes in thought. _'You were talking on that chat room to that girl from English class and then a message box came up… Oh what did it say? … Something about 'Sincere maiden' or something…'_ Angel got up and peered into the lake at her reflection. _'Nah, it couldn't be… Could it? Not… Not the…'_ Angel shook her head furiously before flopping back onto the grass.


	3. Chapter 3

**I worte this story using characters, names places and ideas from a roleplay I am part of and all things included within this story are copy writed, either by me or their original creators, _so you can not use any of them without permission_. The story is actually the 'second season' of an on going story. The first season story was written by my friend, ****Angel of Hope and Miracles****and is called 'Digimon: Extreme' in case you want to read it.**

**Review replies:**

Thanks so much guys, I hope you like this next chapter :)

**Digimon: Everlasting War**

**Twins: Twice the brain power, twice the trouble**

"How we can possibly be from the same gene pool is anyone's guess!" Mayu Matthews said angrily to her twin.

"I mean for God's sake Maru, you and your computer games!"

"Don't blame this on me! You're the one that spilt water all over it. Like that was an accident."

"It so was!"

"Whatever." It wasn't hard to imagine that these two were twins by their appearance, but, by the way they were arguing you'd be forgiven for thinking that they hated each other.

After the argument fizzled out, the pair went quiet and Mayu heard her brother muttering to himself;

"What did; _'The time has come for you to return Maiden of Kindness and Warrior of Love'_ mean anyway?" Mayu rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing it was a message… a message to us."

"US!" Maru asked and Mayu nodded. Maru flopped back onto the grass of the hill they were sitting on and Mayu looked out over the landscape.

"You know, I get the strangest feeling that I've been here before." She muttered to herself, resting her head on her arms in thought.

"Well if you find that you have; direct me to the nearest fast food joint, I'm starved."

"Do you ever think of anything but your stomach?" Mayu asked angrily, her tone frustrated and Maru fell silent, thinking, _'Well actually…'_ But somehow, he stopped himself from saying anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**I worte this story using characters, names places and ideas from a roleplay I am part of and all things included within this story are copy writed, either by me or their original creators, _so you can not use any of them without permission_. The story is actually the 'second season' of an on going story. The first season story was written by my friend, ****Angel of Hope and Miracles****and is called 'Digimon: Extreme' in case you want to read it.**

I apologise for this really short chapter, but its just to introduce another character and move the story along. The next chapter will be longer, I promise... Actually a lot longer than this one, but anyway, here it is.

**Digimon: Everlasting War**

**The warrior of light returns**

"Ouch; that hurt." A Caucasian boy opened his eyes groggily; looking up at a pale blue sky, decorated with wispy white clouds. He sat up, rubbed his eyes then looked ahead of him where a building was standing. For a moment he wandered why no one had even stopped to think why a boy would be lying in the middle of a path outside what looked like a restaurant, but after he got past this concept he stood, and very cautiously approached. Rubbing his throbbing head as he walked, he pushed through the wooden doors that reminded him of the ones he had seen in old westerns, tavern doors, and peered inside.

It was, indeed a restaurant. He looked around slightly, before choosing a table and sitting at it, resting his elbows on the cold surface, in turn resting his head in his hands, thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

**I worte this story using characters, names places and ideas from a roleplay I am part of and all things included within this story are copy writed, either by me or their original creators, _so you can not use any of them without permission_. The story is actually the 'second season' of an on going story. The first season story was written by my friend, ****Angel of Hope and Miracles****and is called 'Digimon: Extreme' in case you want to read it.**

**Digimon: Everlasting War**

**The doctor, the friend and the party**

Rose's baby blue eyes flickered slightly, and then opened gradually, closing slightly as a bright light met them from directly above. She felt so tired and was just about to go back to sleep when she heard a voice. It was so faint she thought she was hearing it echo from miles away, yet when she opened her eyes a little further she saw a fuzzy outlined figure, dressed in white, standing by her side and realised the voice was coming from this person next to her.

"Doctor1 Doctor, she's awake!" Rose then came to the conclusion that she was actually lying in a bed and she tried to speak, finding it hard to do so. She could mouth the words, but the sounds that came out were croaky and unlike her own.

"How did I get here? … What happened to Chemistry?" Her eyes were still trying to focus after their long period of rest and eventually the scene became clear. A bright white ceiling with a bright light directly over her head swam into view. A nurse was standing beside her bed and was son joined by a Doctor and Rose suddenly understood that she was in hospital.

"Your Chemistry lesson ended about two weeks ago Rose, you've been unconscious since then. You collapsed. You were brought to the hospital with a sever case of pneumonia we almost lost you."

"Pneumonia? … Lost me?" Rose croaked, startled.

"Yes, do you remember feeling ill, cold perhaps, or having a fever?" Rose shook her head. "Well I've never seen anything like it. Your parents said you looked fine when you went to school, your friend said you looked a bit peaky, but in my entire career I've never seen anyone develop such a serious case of pneumonia in such a short space of time. It's a miracle that you survived." Not much of this really sank into Rose's mind, she was still trying to comprehend that she'd almost died.

"I'll go and tell her parents that she's awake, Doctor." The nurse said, vanishing to appear moments later with Rose's parents who fussed over her and told her how worried they had been, whereas Rose just wanted to sleep.

The next few days seemed to be a blur. Her parents brought other relatives to see her, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, even her next door neighbour. Hunter visited her a lot too, telling her that the whole school was talking about how she'd collapsed and how worried the teachers had been, so much so that they had put a collection in the staff room to raise enough money to buy her the 'Get Well Soon' gift that was tucked in the corner of her private room, it was a huge teddy bear and beside it was a basket of 'Get Well Soon' cards and magazines to keep her occupied.

What Hunter failed to tell her was that he had visited her every day when she was unconscious, he'd for hours by her bedside and only left when her parents came to visit her. He'd felt lost without her and had missed her dearly; something that had troubled him for days and he felt as though he'd missed her more than as just is best friend.

Within a week the Doctor said Rose was strong enough to go home and she was relieved to see her own room again.

At the weekend, much to Rose's surprise, as she had done little else but rest, her parents held a 'Welcome home' party for her which raised her spirits no end. After everyone had gone; Rose disappeared into her room, connected her digital camera to her computer and began looking through the images on the memory card. There were pictures there that she didn't even remember taking. There were some from the party that had only ended about an hour ago and as she searched back she found one that looked as if it had been taken when she was very small.

What troubled her more than the photos she didn't recognise was the fact that in every single photograph there was a pretty necklace around her neck that hadn't been there before. It was a fine gold chain with a sort of gold pendant hanging on it, with a pretty pink thing set into it, possibly a gem or pink tinted glass. She inspected this more closely and found that the was a shape, a sort of symbol that seemed to be engraved in it and she was just about to try and get a closer look by zooming in on it when there was a bright flash of light.

And then she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**I worte this story using characters, names places and ideas from a roleplay I am part of and all things included within this story are copy writed, either by me or their original creators, _so you can not use any of them without permission_. The story is actually the 'second season' of an on going story. The first season story was written by my friend, Angel of Hope and Miraclesand is called 'Digimon: Extreme' in case you want to read it.**

**Review replies:**

**Angel of Hope and Miracles - I was just going to automatically put Riki in the story Momo-chan. I'm glad you like the story so far, keep reading 'cause Momo's in this chapter .**

**Kurenai.Mage - Thank you ever so much :) I hope you get the chance to read it all and this chapter too :)**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my sotry so far and to all of you reading, I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it. Anyway, on to the next chapter .**

**Digimon: Everlasting War**

**Two of Ten**

A quiet and dazed moan escaped Moo as she opened her eyes and came to her senses. Her dark eyes fell onto the building, not a long way from where she was. She rubbed her eyes slightly and got to her feet shakily. Then she suddenly realised she was _outside_.

"Oh my gosh!" She muttered and walked forward with curiosity, entering the building in front of her through the wooden swing doors. Her eyes darted over the room, until she noticed a boy who was sitting on his own, his head was in his and Momo couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked warily and the boy looked up, his green eyes held a questioning look before he shook his head, allowing Momo to sit down.

"My name's Momo. I'm not disturbing you am I?"

"No I was just thinking, that's all. My name's A-Ron."

"Nice to meet you." The boy nodded with the smallest of smiles. Momo sat quietly, she had many questions such as _'Why are you here?', 'Do you know how you got here?', 'Do you know how **I **got here?'_but for some reason she stayed quiet, as if waiting for something.

Then, and she wasn't sure where they came from, two strange glowing orbs rolled towards them like a pair of huge glowing tumble weeds, stopping dead right next to them.

"What are they?" Momo whispered. A-Ron shrugged. Momo went to touch the one nearest her, but A-Ron stopped her.

"Don't touch it. It could be dangerous."

"But it's so pretty and… I don't know… I _feel_ as if it won't hurt me." A-Ron just looked at her perplexed as Momo touched the orb anyway. There was a flash of light and A-Ron was just about to say '_I told you so'_ when he heard Momo giggling. As the light died down he saw that she was tickling what looked like a squishy white blob. The little blob was squealing with delight and Momo's face was alive with happiness.

"What is that!" A-Ron asked, his face contorted with what looked like disgust. Momo stopped tickling it, causing the little creature to moan in a squeaky little voice.

"I'm not sure, but he's cute." Momo said happily.

"You mean _it_."

"No _he!_" The little creature squeaked and Momo looked at the little white blob cupped in her hands.

"My name is Poyomon and I am a Digimon _thank you very much Mister Rude Pants!_" Momo laughed but stopped at the sight of A-Ron's face, and his raised eyebrow, somehow Momo knew not to mess with _that_ face.

"What? Aren't you going to touch the one for you?" Momo asked and A-Ron suddenly remembered the glowing sphere beside him. He reached out a hand sceptically and touched it.

"Hi!" The little green creature squeaked and A-Ron prodded it with a finger. The little creature giggled saying something like 'Stop it, that's ticklish!' and A-Ron was satisfied that it was real.

"My name's Leafmon!"

"Let me guess, you're a Digimon too." Leafmon nodded and started bouncing up and down in a happy way.

"Leafmon! Hey! Leafmon!" Poyomon squeaked, "It's me Poyomon!"

"You know him?" Momo asked and Poyomon nodded.

"Queen Ophanimon of the two worlds has sent us to protect the Digidestined. There are ten special Digimon kept by Ophanimon for the special children and me and Leafmon are in with the others in the special group!" Poyomon explained with a rather proud tone to his voice.

"So there are eight more kids like us?" Momo asked and Poyomon nodded squeaking,

"These are for you!" And he and Leafmon gave Momo and A-Ron what looked like some sort of weird pager. Momo looked at it curiously, muttering something about it looking 'cool' and 'pretty' whilst A-Ron inspected his in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**I worte this story using characters, names places and ideas from a roleplay I am part of and all things included within this story are copy writed, either by me or their original creators, _so you can not use any of them without permission_. The story is actually the 'second season' of an on going story. The first season story was written by my friend, ****Angel of Hope and Miracles****and is called 'Digimon: Extreme' in case you want to read it.**

**Digimon: Everlasting War**

**Two's company…**

Rose opened her eyes slowly and cautiously as if something was going to attack her if she revealed the baby blue orbs. She squeaked, basically because her throat had gone dry from shock and she couldn't scream. As soon as she had opened her eyes a pair of deep black eyes had stared back at her.

"ARRRRRRRGH!" The owner of the new pair of eyes yelled, to be replied with Rose screaming;

"ARRRRRRRGH!" Then, they both screamed in unison;

"ARRRRRRRGH!" Rose hastily put a hand over the little creature's mouth and the screaming became muffled, she lifted it away and the scream was back at full blast and she quickly replaced her hand over the little creature's very vocal mouth.

"What are you?" The small creature tried to answer, but it was muffled so Rose took her hand away so the creature could speak.

"I'm a Digimon! SnowBotamon!" The creature said happily, with a huge smile and Rose just smiled nervously back. The little round creature had fluffy white fur, two cute little round ears, deep black sparkly eyes and little pink cheeks.

"This is for you!" Rose took the strange device from SnowBotamon gingerly, inspecting it carefully.

"What is this? It looks like a pager or something."

"It's a Digivice!" SnowBotamon exclaimed happily, bouncing around.

"A Digi-what?"

"A Digivice for a Digidestined!" Rose just looked baffled.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Rose turned to find the owner of the voice; it was another blonde girl, sitting by a lake. She got up and walked over, with SnowBotamon snuggled into her arms.

"Do you know what this place is?" Rose asked and the girl nodded. There was a small yellow Digimon sitting beside her, with pointed ears unlike SnowBotamon's round ones and she had big blue eyes and what looked like a tiny, yellow, fox like tail.

"The name's Angel. This is Viximon."

"I'm Rose. This is-"

"SnowBotamon! HI!" SnowBotamon squeaking hyperactively and Viximon began bouncing in time with the little round, white, fluffy creature.

"I was just about to try and find the others and perhaps try and find something to eat, would you like to come with me?" Angel asked and Rose nodded.

"Definitely, there's safety in numbers. So what is this place… ? Wait. How many more of us are there?"

"Well, this is the Digital World and Viximon said there are ten special Digimon, so I'm guessing there's going to be eight more Digidestined." Rose nodded as they began to walk through a small stretch of woods.

"And what's a Digidestined?"

"We are. Digidestined are kids chosen to befriend and be partnered with a Digimon." Rose nodded, falling silent as she did not want to sound stupid by asking a lot of questions.

After a long walk, basically because the two girls had to stop the two hyperactive Digimon from bouncing off, they reached the destination that Angel had hoped she would find.

"Yes! I knew it was around here somewhere. That's the restaurant I visited with the old group the first time I came to the Digital World."

"The first time? You've been here before?" Angel nodded and they walked down the small hill, watching their Digimon crash into the restaurant underneath the wooden swing doors and they both wore similar expressions of amused exasperation, before trying to catch up with them.


End file.
